


Now and Then

by cumberbabeswillrise



Series: Dean's new perspective [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Multi, New Character - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform, dean and sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Sam and Cas have been hunting a werewolf pack for two weeks now, when they finally catch its scent they find that all six werewolves have been killed by a young woman. Each with one bullet to the heart. She made each shot. She also claims to know Bobby. She says that she owes Bobby a favor and is willing to help the boys out in order to pay Bobby back. She seems too agile and swift to be human. Can they trust her? Especially when their lives are placed in her small hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Then

Dean was not happy. He was pissed. In fact, he was so far from happy that he thought he'd become happy by smashing Sam's head between a rock and the pavement.

They'd been tracking a werewolf pack for two weeks now and had finally found their hideout. Sam, of course, was being all cautious about going in and raising hell, saying that they should instead stake out the house for a few days. Then, the bastard had the nerve to buy him cake instead of pie. Dean was getting really tired of this shit.

Even Cas had managed to piss him off these past two weeks. Every time he didn't understand a movie reference or tilted his head to the side in confusion, Dean wanted to punch him. He didn't know why, but lately he'd felt so angry at the two of them. They didn't even do anything wrong. It was probably spending too much time with them, hopefully that was what it was.

Dean's nightmares had gotten worse. He kept dreaming of hell lately and didn't know why. He was disturbed by his fourty years in hell, but he really didn't think about it too much. Every night since they'd gotten into this shit town in Utah, Dean had one horrible memory of hell, one right after the other.

Now, as they sat outside of the crap house that was just oustside of the crap town, Dean really just wanted some pie. He didn't want to think of monsters or hell, he just wanted to relax with a beer and some cherry pie. Sam had fallen asleep and Cas was just sitting there, hands clasped together on his lap as he stared out the window intently.

“We should just go home.” Dean sighed as he handed Cas the binoculars. He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and turned down the radio, it was making him want to sleep.

“I think we should stay. Something might happen. If they turn tonight and we miss them we'll have to wait till the next full moon. We just barely found them this time. They could move on by the time we find them again.” Cas sighed as well, rubbing his temples with his forefingers.

Dean hated when Cas pulled his wisdom on him. He saw Cas' point, but he really just wanted to sleep. Without nightmares, that would be nice.

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from inside the werewolves house. Sam jumped up, his hand instinctively going for his gun.

“Sam, go around back. I'll come in the front with Cas.” Cas had been human for six months and had really started getting the hang of it, but Dean didn't like letting him go off on his own.

Sam nodded and loaded his gun as he stepped out of the car. As Dean opened the door, all he could focus on was the screaming. It sounded like excruciating pain, and Dean sure as hell knew what that sounded like.

The screaming abruptly stopped as Dean and Cas entered the house. He could hear rustling downstairs and motioned for Cas to stay close behind him. The house was old, the paint peeling from the walls and the couches filled with holes. The house smelled of decay and feces, making their noses wrinkle in distaste. Sam entered the main room and signaled that no one was out back or in any other room, then pointed toward the basement stairs.

Dean headed down first, his gun guiding the way as he stealthily made his way into the darkness below. One of the stairs creaked beneath him and the rustling stopped. Cursing, Dean kept making his descent, hoping for the best.

As soon as all three of them reached the bottom of the steps a bottle his Sam in the back of the head, causing him to crumple to the floor. Cas was next, getting hit with a pipe and landing ungracefully on top of Sammy. Dean braced himself for a blow and tried to make out shapes in the darkness. He could faintly see something moving in the far corner of the basement.

“I'm not here to hurt you. As long as you're not one of the monsters I won't attempt to harm you.” He called out.

“Monsters, huh? Well sweetie, you've got me convinced.” He barely saw the bat as it flew toward him, ducking at the last second. “I'm not an idiot, I can see your gun.” The female voice growled as the bat swung over Dean's head once again.

“I'm a hunter, but I won't hurt you. Put down the damn bat!” He heard it coming and thrust his hand out, painfully catching it in his left hand. She released the bat and darted back to the corner to look for another weapon.

All of a sudden, Dean was pressed up against the wall, a small muscled forearm pinning him by the neck. Surprisingly, Dean could hardly move.

“There's no law saying that you should trust other hunters.” She hissed into his ear. She had her small thigh between his, painfully pressing against his groin.

“You know, you keep touching me like that and I'll just have to touch you back.” He grinned at her through the blackness.

She scoffed. “You're a Winchester, aren't you?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What's it to you?”  
She released him. “I should have known. Of course one of you would come here to crash this. I was wondering when I'd meet you boys.” She stepped away from him and turned on the over head light. Dean put his hand to his eyes as he tried to focus on the woman in front of him.

She could only have been twenty two or so, with curly brown hair down to her waist. She was curvy and short, maybe five two or so, and had large brown eyes. Dean noticed that he was staring at her, then looked away, only to finally see the six dead bodies on the floor alongside Cas and Sam.

“What the hell are you?” He gaped at the six dead werewolves. “How'd you do this?”

“Six silver bullets. I thought you guys were supposed to be the best? I thought it was pretty obvious what I'd done.” She furrowed her brow at him and put one hand on her waist. God, she was hot. Dean was sure she looked great naked, but that was beside the point at the moment.

“Well, yeah, but it's hard enough to take down one werewolf, let alone six.” He leaned over Cas and Sam, checking their head wounds to make sure they weren't too bad.

“Here, I've got medical supplies.” She turned around and grabbed a leather satchel from the corner of the room. “Help me with sasquatch over here.” She said as she grabbed one of Sam's arms. Together, they put Cas and Sam upright so that they were sitting against the wall.

She handed Dean some rubbing alcohol and gauze, then went over to Cas. She lowered herself down onto his lap and pressed some alcohol to his forehead. Cas jerked awake, his face comical as he noticed the hot woman straddling him.

“Uhm... I don't know what's going on.” Cas stuttered, his voice gruff.

She smiled, “Calm down, cowboy. I'm just cleaning you up.”

“I'm not a cowboy.” Cas confusedly looked at her. The girl gave Dean an exasperated look, to which he just shrugged and began to clean up Sam.

“What's your name?” Dean asked as he wrapped the gauze around the back of Sam's head.

“Molly O'Connor. Bobby warned me about you idiots. I'm actually surprised that I haven't run into you before now.” She finished with Cas, gruffly grabbing his chin and moving his head back and forth to look for any more wounds. “You're all better, sugar. You'll just have a nasty headache tomorrow.”

Cas just stared at her, a weird look on his face. Cas probably thought she was hot, too. Cas had figured out how to seduce women, and hooked up just as much as Sam and Dean did. Dean almost felt proud of his little protege.

“You knew Bobby? How?” Sam asked, holding his head and angrily staring at Molly.

“Let's just say he helped me out of a rough spot when I was younger.” She looked away from them for a moment, then composed herself and moved away from Cas' lap. “You three ready to go? There's a decent diner in town that I've been going to for the past few days since I've been here.”

“You've only been here for a few days? We've been here for two weeks.” Sam glared at Molly as he stood up, his legs shaky. “How did you already figure this out?”

“I just tracked them. It really wasn't that hard.” She shrugged and turned on her heel, heading up the stairs.

“How do we know that we can trust her?” Cas asked before they went upstairs.

“Well, she helped stitch you two up, and she killed six werewolves single-handed.” Dean said as he tucked his gun back into the waistband of his pants.

“Yeah, after she split our skulls. I think that's exactly why we shouldn't trust her. She's five foot nothing and she took out a whole clan of werewolves. Either she's the best hunter there is, or she isn't a normal hunter.” Sam muttered.

“You mean that you think she isn't human? Look at her, of course she's human. She's short yeah, but aren't hobbits supposed to be hairy and ugly? She's hot as hell, Sam.”

“Yeah, I know she's hot, dude. Just keep it in your pants for once. We don't know if this chick is normal or not.” Sam turned around and trudged up the stairs, Cas sighing and following close behind him. Dean turned to look at the bodies one last time, then headed up.

When they exited the house, they found Molly with two gas cans. She handed one to Dean, then made her way to the back of the house, where she tossed the accelerant onto the wooden surface. When she was finished, she walked back to them and lit the fire. Without a second glance, she walked away from the house and headed down the path that led to the main road.

Dean Sam and Cas got into the Impala and drove down the path as Molly got into her small black car that she'd hidden behind some bushes. They followed her to a diner and sat down with her.

Sam and Dean took the booth opposite Molly, leaving Cas as the one who had to sit by her. He looked uncomfortable as he tried to decide whether or not he should sit next to the intimidating woman. Finally, he sat down next to her, keeping his distance and earning himself an odd look from Molly.

“How did you kill them?” Dean asked, hands clasped on the table. “And don't say silver bullets because that's obvious. You're tiny and you don't look all that skilled, so how did you manage to kill them all without getting a single scratch?”

“I went in, canvased the area, then went into the basement and shot them each as they came into the basement. They didn't even see it coming. I used a silencer so that they wouldn't hear anything.” Molly leaned back in her booth, resting her elbow on the top part. “Really, it wasn't that hard.”

“And you made each shot?” Sam narrowed his eyes at her as he mimicked the same stance as his brother.

“I've been shooting a gun since before I could walk, skyscraper. I only needed one shot.” She took a sip of the coffee in front of her, looking completely comfortable in their awkward conversation. “Look, I can see that you don't trust me, and I honestly don't care. I killed some werewolves, now you can move on, darlings. I've got other fish to fry, thanks very much.”

“You weren't in any of Bobby's address books.” Cas stated in his mono-tone. “I read through it a bunch of times and Molly O'Connor wasn't in there.”

“Of course it wasn't. I'm technically dead. Molly O'Connor died when she was eighteen, according to Tennessee state records, just like how you two have died on two separate occasions.” She smiled at them warmly, like she'd known them their whole lives.

“You know an awful lot about us.”

“The hunting community knows about you idiots. Lucifer's vessel who started the apocalypse,” Molly pointed at Sam. “Michael's vessel who opened the first seal and was raised from hell by his fallen angel who temporarily got the worst God complex known to man and landed them both in Purgatory.” She pointed at Dean and Cas in turn. “Plus all of the other stupid things you've all done. Must I go on?”

“No one else knew about Cas capturing all of those souls. How did you?” Dean growled.

Molly sighed, annoyed. “When you put two and two together, it's not that hard to figure out. Also, you guys don't exactly fly under the radar.”

“If you've been hunting since you were a trigger happy toddler how come we've never heard of you?” Sam pushed back his hair and itched at the bandage on his head.

“Because, like I said, I died a long time ago. I've been looking forward to meeting you three. Bobby told me a lot about you guys. He loved you like you were his own, you know? He was a pretty great guy. He kept asking me to come and help you guys, but I was, uh... busy. Then you came to me, so maybe it's fate, dears.” She winked at them and took another sip of her coffee. Her shirt cuff came up on her right hand and Dean noticed that she had long horizontal scars along her wrist.

Molly saw him looking and quickly yanked down her shirt sleeve. She looked at the window, now feeling too embarrassed to look at him.

“Well, Bobby never mentioned you.” Sam obviously wasn't liking Molly, most likely due to the bottle to the head. He probably thought she was another Ruby.

“Do I really have to keep saying it? I died a long time ago, and he knew that he couldn't mention my name because if he did...” She glared at Sam. “Bad things would happen to me, and why would he kill the girl that he spent months trying to save?”

“And how exactly did he save you?”

“That's my business, not yours. What matters is now. Look, if you want me to help you solve cases and such, I will. If not, then I'll pay for my coffee and be on my way.” She leaned forward toward Sam. “I know how to take rejection, sweetie. Don't spare my feelings. I'll be fine.”

“We'd have to talk about it.”

“Do whatever you like. I'm staying at the Moose Lodge on route 8. If you're not there by ten tomorrow night, I'll take it as a no and be on my way. I was just trying to live up to my promise to Bobby that I'd at least meet you three.” Molly stood up and threw a five on the table, then glided out of the diner.

“Did Bobby have a journal? I'm sure he'd have mentioned her in there.” Cas asked, finally relaxing in the booth.

“Yeah, he had a few. I haven't read them all, but she only looks twenty two and she says he helped her gank herself when she was eighteen. So, it'll be in one of the journals I haven't read. I've only read the ones from the weeks before he died.” Dean leaned back in the booth and looked at his brothers.

When they'd created Cas' identity, they made his birth certificate say Castiel Winchester, that way he'd actually be a part of the family. Dean now often referred to Cas as his brother when they went out to pick up girls. Neither of them had talked about it, but Cas went along with it. Dean and Sam were sure he considered himself as their brother, because they sure did.

“What do you think? If Bobby wrote about her, then she's gotta be close to him. She seemed to know him pretty well. She looks like an excellent hunter.” Dean said.

“You mean she's got a nice ass and good boobs, Dean.” Sam scoffed. “We don't know anything about her. Even if Bobby wrote about her and wanted her to meet us, that doesn't mean she isn't a completely different person from when he knew her.”

“Let's just read the journal for now. We can worry about the details later.” Cas rubbed his eyes groggily. “I'm tired, guys. Let's just go to bed.”

Dean smiled at that. Cas was definitely a little brother. “Yeah, man. Let's get you to bed.” He put his hand on Cas' shoulder and led him out of the diner.  


End file.
